


Spark Stiles

by BigFriendlyDog



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Comatose Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles hated, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFriendlyDog/pseuds/BigFriendlyDog
Summary: The pack and his dad hates him he goes into a comma and his aunt takes him back to Poland
Kudos: 3





	Spark Stiles

Stiles pushed out pack and he dies


End file.
